Hunger
by PrplZorua
Summary: It's not often that the Master of Time forgets things and truly he would've forgotten this thing if the niggling in the back of mind didn't become pain ... Portal, he needed a portal, he let himself get distracted, foolish, and maybe he had time to- "Clockwork!" Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom
1. Touché

**AN/: All right Guys this is the fic I told you all that I had been working on**

 **so enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Crimson eyes clenched in concentration, they opened, then closed again, an inaudible sigh, opened eyes, another sigh, closed, then opened.

Clockwork sighed once more, as the Observant droned on in the background, this time it was just slight of being heard.

He was never fond of council meetings, _or the council itself_ , but this time he deliberately found himself trying to pay attention, anything to get his mind off of it, anything, he _needed a portal,_ **_or a ghost,_** _no, no he needed a portal_ , a portal that's all.

He sighed once more, realizing that his internal debate had taken up most of the meeting, oh well, it's not like he couldn't rewind and find out what it was about. Not that he wanted to

* * *

A flash, he was back in his tower, good. He could only recall a slight look of bewilderment on the Observants' faces, he left the _literal_ second they adjourned the meeting.

Looking towards his time screens, he scanned through the images, _I need to find a portal,_ and the Images stopped.

He blinked, strange, _no, amusing_. The images had stopped on a young Daniel Fenton, whose face currently could not be any more depressed. _The fact that he was sitting on the stairs outside with his head in hands didn't help in the matter._

It bothered Clockwork a bit, over time he and the boy became quite...close, so much so that the young phantom even managed to get _him_ out of the tower, well with the help of his clone.

He continued watching, ignoring the pestering urge that was niggling in the back of his mind.

As he observed, Daniel's friends and sister came into the picture, followed by Danielle. The female phantom seemed to notice her original's state and was about to question her peers when Samantha shook her head.

* * *

The group walked quietly back inside, there forlorn friend remained oblivious that they had seen him.

"He's not gonna talk", Sam whispered quietly.

"Then what do we do?" questioned the clone.

"Hey, isn't there a new ride opening up today at the amusement park?" piped Tucker from where he was typing on his PDA.

He looked up to see all three females giving him an incredulous stare.

"What?"

"Tucker, that's a great idea!" beamed Jazz

"It is?" queried the dark skin boy, "I mean, of course it is, after all I thought of it!"

"Uh, what exactly did I think of?"

The girls rolled their eyes.

"We can take Danny to the amusement park, that should cheer him up a bit and maybe get him to talk to us about what's bothering him!" explained the oldest Girl.

"I can get the tickets" suggested Sam.

"But what if he doesn't want to go?"

"Don't worry Tucker, I got this, just leave it to me and we'll be on more rides than we can count".

"You sure about that Dani?" asked the Goth

"Yeah, it'll take a bit of convincing and probably an extra ticket, but I can get him to go with us".

"That sounds like a plan, but wait, why do we need an extra ticket?"

"Oh, that's easy Jazz, because we're gonna get a little ghostly help", said Dani with a wink.

The redhead girl was confused by the younger's remark, but Sam seemed to understand.

"Got it, you convince Danny while we go get the tickets and the extra one". She winked back, the Goth then proceeded to drag the other two out the door at full speed and straight to Jazz's car.

* * *

Danny tried ignored the fact that his best friends and sister, took off full speed out of his house, and drove away, without a stitch, in Jazz's car. _Granted that Sam was dragging Jazz and Tucker._

Just then Dani came outside and sat with him.

After the whole "Disasteriod" thing, he had told his parents about the existence of his clone, they were appalled, not of the child, no but of the fact that she lived alone.

When Danny found her and brought her to his parents, they accepted her with open arms, she's been living with the Fentons ever since. Helping Danny fight ghosts and occasionally cause mischief.

"Hey", she said.

"I'm fine", he grumbled.

"I didn't ask that and I know you're not, I also know that you don't wanna talk about it, so I won't ask".

She got a raised eyebrow and an incredulous look for that remark.

"If you're not gonna ask then, why are you here?"

"Just to keep you company so you're not alone, after all, I know all about that".

Danny winced when he heard her confession, he felt bad, and here he was accusing her when she just wanted to help.

Danielle on the other hand smirked, well she smirked internally, after all she had to keep this up if she wanted to convince him to go.

"You know I'm really glad you and your parents is found and took me in, don't get me wrong, travelling around was fun, but it got really lonely out there you know, now that I look at it, I don't think I really enjoyed it, I mean no one really likes being alone, don't you think?"

Danny thought for a moment but before he could open his mouth to speak, Danielle cut him off.

"I think it would really suck to be alone forever you know, pretty sure it would drive someone crazy, Glad no one we know was in the situation like that".

Danny thought again for moment then replied, "yeah glad we don't"...

His eyes widened, he realized he did know someone like that.

Dani noticed her original's widened eyes, perfect.

"Danny"?

He looked back at her, his eyes still wide.

She knew it clicked, so to keep up her facade, she widened her own eyes in falls realization.

"Clockwork" she muttered Danny only nodded.

"You know staying looked up in that tower all day doesn't exactly put a smile on anyone's face, for all we know he could be worse off than you are, I mean you have us when you want to talk, all he has are those time thingys and the annoying overgrown eyeballs".

"Yeah I guess you're righ-"

"The others left to go get tickets since the amusement park is opening up a new ride".

 _ **Oh, so that's where they went**_. "Wait what does this have to do with Clockwork?"

"Don't you think it's time to pay the _Old timer_ a visit?"

"What, Dani I can't and besides even if I do, I can't go there for no reason!?"

At this Dani tilted her head and Danny's eyes widened once more.

"I can't take him, wha-what if he's busy"

"That never stopped us before".

"Bu-but what about the extra ticket?"

"I can call Sam and have her get an extra one"

He sighed, head down in defeat, she smiled.

* * *

Clockwork chuckled, _amused_. "You're quite the master manipulator Danielle, well played".

He looked back at his time screens to see images of Danny, now in the lab transforming and taking off through the portal.

Another image showed Danielle who's inclined head seem to be looking directly at him.

"Sorry Clockwork you looks like you have a visitor, that and we're giving you a heck of day off", the girl said with a smile before she shook her head and walked into the house, presumably to call Samantha and tell her that the plan worked.

Clockwork chuckled again, it wasn't the first time that Danielle had done this, it seemed like She enjoyed 'talking' to him this way every time she sent Danny to or for him.

* * *

It's not often that the Master of Time forgets things and truly he would've forgotten this thing if the niggling in the back of mind didn't become pain and if that didn't hit him at full force.

 _ **Portal, he needed a portal**_ , he let himself get distracted, _**foolish,**_ and maybe he had time to-

"Clockwork?!"

 _Damn, how did Daniel get here so fast?_

"Clockwork?!" Called the young phantom as he neared, the time ghost's location.

 _He couldn't tell the child no could he_? _**No then the child wonder why.**_ _He was already depressed this morning, and declining the offer might just make things worse._

Clockwork sighed for the umpteenth time, "seems I'm going to an amusement park today" he muttered. But the portal. It can wait Daniel's important.

As he finished his internal debate, he noticed a blur of black-and-white in front of him.

"Good morning Daniel, how are you?"

"Hey, Clockwork morning, I'm good, you busy?"

Yes. "Not at the moment particularly"

"Good, so guess where I'm taking you"

At that Clockwork shot him an incredulous look.

"Pfft, Ha ha, I'm sorry I just was wondering how long it would take you to keep it up", Danny said wiping a tear from his eye.

"You know I always wondered why you let us ask you questions even though you already know what they'll be".

"Simple Daniel, it's quite amusing".

"Pfft, you're looking for fun out of anything, aren't ya"

"Well, even I have my moments", replied the violet cloaked ghost with a nonchalant shrug.

"Ha, I knew it, so are you coming or not?"

"Very well, Daniel but don't expect me to do this all the time" said the Time Master sternly.

"Of course not, I know your job is important to the ghost zone and everything but You know... this is the fifth time you said that"

"Touché"


	2. I'll Take that as a No

**AN/:** **Enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here again"

"Because you love us!" chimed the two phantoms that were on either side of him.

"Of course", deadpanned Clockwork with a roll of his eyes.

The Phantoms laughed.

* * *

Currently the group was at the amusement park, the group of course included Danny, Danielle, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and now Clockwork in human Visage.

Clockwork's appearance was that of a teenager, with lightly tanned skin, shoulder length white hair, Amber eyes, a Purple hoodie, Converse _which were also purple_ and khakis.

The entire group was just about to get on the new ride, which apparently was a roller coaster.

Clockwork rolled his eyes in amusement as he noted the two halfas bouncing excitedly beside him.

Now, he would never admit it but he was a bit… apprehensive of the ride. He's never been on one, as a matter of fact he's never been to an amusement park before. _That's what you get for not leaving the tower often.  
_  
As if sensing his apprehension, both Danny and Dani grabbed one of his hands.

"Don't worry Clocky, we'll protect you". Said Danielle with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of", continued Danny with an equal one.

"Ha ha, very funny you two, I am The Master of Time", He failed to realize that they were already strapped in and seated," and I ", the ride started, they shot up, "do **not** fear **_anythiiiiing!"  
_**

* * *

"Let's go to the amusement park they said, it'll be fun they said, three more rides they said, try this stuff, it's great!" Stated Clockwork sarcastically, wiping his mouth from the food he just threw up in the garbage bin _which he currently had a death grip on_.

The Halfa's winced, Jazz sympathetically offered him some napkins. _Where did they come from anyway?  
_  
Standing off more to the side was Tucker, munching on cotton candy and typing away on his PDA, to his left was Sam. She was holding about twelve pictures, and sifting through each of them, most from the rides they were on.

Her favourite one was on the roller coaster in which Clockwork's hair stood up completely, the look of terror on his face, and the twin smiles of the halfas he was etched in between, _priceless._

She had more pictures of them other than on the rides, including some of the games they played, apparently Dani had good aim and thus young phantom had a large yellow plush Star to sport, surprisingly she managed to bait Danny and Clockwork into playing, the former's attempts were hilarious and much to his chagrin Clockwork's aim was exceptional, he won _ironically enough_ , a pocket watch, it was more like a locket really. Looking at the watch again Sam decided that she would get a nice picture for it, a little apology for having _"The All Powerful Master of Time"_ puking in a trash bin.

Another set of pictures showed why said being was puking. One pic showed Dani with a plate of strange food, another had her urging Clockwork to try it, the other had him trying it _with the most doubtful face possible_ , while Tucker was in the background cheering him on, the next pic had Danny gesturing to them a ride in the distance, the picture that followed had Danny dragging them all towards said ride, at the last two pictures Sam had to laugh.

It showed them getting off the ride, most of the group happy and giddy from the adrenaline rush, most because Clockwork look dishevelled and dizzy, his hair was all over the place and his face was quite pale, the final pic, showed the poor guy puking in the trash bin, _the one he was currently holding like a life_ _line._

That was the last pic of the day and the most recent, from ten in the morning to three in the afternoon.

"Hey Sam let's see the pics!"

"Yeah, Tucker's right, I wanna see 'em", exclaimed an extremely giddy Dani.

Sam obliged and the rest of the group gathered together beside Clockwork _who was still clutching on to the garbage can.  
_  
Danny wasn't really interested in the pictures, he was just happy that he could spend time with his friends and sister.

"Hey, the amusement park doesn't close for a few hours and we still got a bit of money think we could go on another ride?"

At seeing the picture with Dani and the food Clockwork puked again.

"Uh, I'll take that as a no".

* * *

 **AN/: Poor Clocky! You need to get out more :)**


	3. Are you Kidding me?

**AN/:** **Enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Ugh..." came a nauseated groan, a bump, another groan.

The ride back to Fenton Works was anything but smooth, especially to Clockwork's delic- no weakened stomach, _there was nothing delicate about the Master of Time_ and nothing would break that image.

Except of course, the fact that he was currently be held and "mothered" by one of his youngest charges.

* * *

After his last puking session, which ended with three minutes of dry heaving, Clockwork quickly agreed in leaving the amusement park in favour of watching a movie with the others at the Fenton residence.

Now here's where the problem arose, Clockwork had teleported himself, Danny and Dani (who they went to get from Danny's house) to the entrance of the amusement park, where Sam, Tucker and Jazz were waiting.

Jazz's car, _a red convertible_ , only had room for five people, two at the front and three at the back.  
There were six of them and they all agreed that Clockwork was in no condition to teleport, especially with how dizzy and frazzled the poor guy looked.

So that lead to the reason why The Master of Time was laying down and being "mothered" by the owner of the lap he was on.

* * *

Jazz was driving, _obviously_ and Sam was in the passenger seat next to her.

Dani, Danny and Tucker were in the backseats, with Clockwork who was "resting" his head on the yellow plush star, it apparently made a really good pillow that was on Dani's lap, with his legs on Danny's.

Clockwork's teenage appearance was not very tall, he was more Jazz's height than anything, so while his head was on Dani's lap, his legs just barley hung over Danny's and was far from reaching Tucker.

Speaking of, the techno geek was strangely enough, not typing on his PDA, far too amused with watching Dani play with Clockwork's hair, _man it was long_ , while Danny on the other hand, or rather leg was happily mumbling a tune while drumming his fingers on said Time Master's appendage.

* * *

With every bump they landed into, Jazz would wince in apology, Clockwork would groan, and Dani would comfort him by running her fingers through his hair while Danny would pat his legs in sympathy.

It was all very amusing and Sam made sure to get a picture of it on her phone. **_Hey, you never know when you need blackmail._**

* * *

"Samantha, I swear, if you do not dele-"

"It's Sam, Clockwork, just because you're sick doesn't mean I'll let you get away with it", said the Goth with a wry smirk.

They others laughed at hearing Clockwork mumble something akin to "cruel woman", but he payed it no mind.

"Are you alright back there Clockwork?" asked Jazz with a wince as she fell into another pothole, wow they really need to repair these roads.

Clockwork suppressed a groan, when she fell into yet another hole, "I'm fine", he uttered.

"Does everyone with white hair, use the 'I'm fine' lie?

The three ghosts in human form, looked at Tucker, then each other, at Tucker and then back at each other and once more at Tucker, with the most false seriousness they could muster and simultaneously said, "Yes".

At this, they all started laughing again, well, until they fell into another pothole.

* * *

Clockwork of course was not fine and currently he was focusing on, well focusing, his head was spinning and he couldn't see straight, not that he would ever admit it though.

He was mad well not mad per se just er, confused, his head should've stopped spinning a while ago, his stomach kept doing flops the last time he felt like this was ... Oh.

 ** _Oh no._**

 ** _No,_** _no, no calm down_ , if it was that then I'd be in... His eyes opened wide, then quickly clenched closed, instantly a surge of pain ran through him and as much as he tried to contain it, a small moan of pain escaped him, luckily they fell into a pothole at the same time.

His breath was ragged and try he might to concentrate on Danielle running her fingers through his hair, he couldn't it hurt, _it hurt bad,_ that "thing" in the back of his head, a full reminder.

No, he could ignore it, he had to ignore it, he's been doing it for five hours, thirty five minutes and one point seven two seconds, and he could ignore it a little longer.

He slowly got himself to calm down, the pain ebbed away and he could fully feel of the movement of Danielle's fingers in his hair.

* * *

The ride was now smooth, Danielle's fingers were still in his hair and Danny was still tapping on his legs, it was rhythmic and quite relaxing, enough so that he was slowly... Drifting... Off.

The car lurched forward and Crimson-amber eyes snapped open.

With the increased speed and the wild curves they were taking, Clockwork ended up holding Danielle's mid-section like a lifeline. She however continued playing with his hair, just as Danny continued tapping on his legs, both unfazed by the older Fenton's Driving, he could faintly hear a 'click' and he knew that Samantha had taken yet another embarrassing picture of him on her phone.

* * *

The ride eventually smoothened out, and he found himself drifting off again. He was already in a light doze, when the car screeched to a halt.

They reached. _Are you kidding me?!_

Sighing, he got off his charges, exited the car and wobbled to the front door, Dani who simply phased through, came up behind and helped him inside, the rest followed.

* * *

 **AN/: Poor CW all he wanted to do was take a nap!**


	4. Smirk

**AN/:** **Enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

The moment he sat down was when the dam broke.

"Are you OK?"

"Do you need water?"

"Of course he needs water Jazz."

"That's no better that your question Danny, does he look ok to you?"

"Well excuse me Dani, it was a standard question".

* * *

While those three argued, Sam and Tucker tried to help, keyword _tried._

"Do you need alkaselser wait, does that even work for stomach aches?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, Tucker but I think aspirin would probably better"

"Huh, I guess your right Sam, I'll go get it".

"Wait what about Pepto Bismol?"

"Nah, I don't think it's that bad"

"You sure, what if-"

During their ramble of a discussion, they all failed to notice the annoyed look etching onto Clockwork's face.

"Do you even thi-"

He stood up.

"What about-"

"I'M FINE!" his hands trembled with his outburst.

The others Froze, startled and wide eyed, they turned from him, to each other and back again to him.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Clockwork frowned at the group's simultaneous remark.

* * *

" _I'm fine_ , I'm not a child who needs to be coddled".

"Oh yea, this picture of you hugging onto Dani while she was playing with your hair, says otherwise".

 ** _Goddammit Samantha_**

He sat back down with his arms crossed in a huff, his cheeks were coloured a radiant purple.

"I know you like purple Clockwork, but I didn't think you could blush the colour, I mean jeez".

"Yes well, at least I don't have green freckles when I blush."

"Touché Clockwork, touché".

"Only a slight pay back for this morning Daniel".

"As much as it's interesting to hear you two talk about what colour the other blushes, I need to make sure that our guest is well, so do you need anything Clockwork?"

"I'm fine Jasmine".

At the glare she gave him, he quickly changed his answer.

"Er, um water would be nice?!"

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, as she got up to retrieve a cool glass of the liquid.

"That was smooth dude".

"Yes thank you Tucker for that insight, I now see why you're unfazed by most of my glares Daniel".

"Yup, welcome to the Fenton family, where my over protective sister is everyone's over protective sister".

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Love you too sis". 

* * *

Everyone was settled, the movie was set up and every member on a couch was either eating popcorn or some other junk food.

Jazz was on the single couch on the right, while Sam and Tucker were on the double couch on the left.

That meant Danny, Danielle and Clockwork were on the largest couch in the middle, which just _happened_ to be the one directly across from the TV.

"Hey Clockwork", asked Danielle grabbing a piece of his hair.

"Yes?"

"Can I braid it?"

"I don't see why not". 

* * *

Danielle's fingers where running through his hair, the TV was droning on in the background and popcorn was crunching rhythmically, he was starting to doze off again.

He was tired and he knew exactly why, he was expending much more energy than he should be by keeping this form, especially considering the condition he was in.

He really _needed_ to get to a portal soon, **_no not a portal, a ghost,_** _a portal, **a ghost,** portal, **a ghost, a ghost, a ghost.  
**_  
 **"A ghost".**

"What?" came the simultaneous reply from the Phantoms beside him.

Not a second later they gasped and a blue mist escaped their mouths.

They quickly transformed and phased through the couch, straight down into the lab. 

* * *

Clockwork stood up, the others were about to ask him where he was going, when they noticed.

His appearance seemed to flicker, from that of a teenager, to the Time keeping ghost they knew.

His form then stabilized, he remained as a teenager, except that his Amber eyes were now Crimson red, his scar was present, his hands where shaking and he was staring at something that they could not see.

Suddenly an ectopuss shut up, about a foot away from where Clockwork was.

With lightning speed he grabbed its neck, the others gasped.

He smirked, fangs completely visible, the creature screamed in terror.

* * *

 **AN/: Fanged CW anybody?! :)**


	5. Snap!

**AN/:** **Enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Crimson eyes were locked onto creature at hand, a white aura seemed to permeate from it, the hand squeezed, and the creature screamed louder.

* * *

The same aura that was on the creature seemed to jump onto Clockwork's appearance.

As the creature continued screaming Clockwork's smirk grew wider and the white light surrounding them seemed to glow brighter on Clockwork's part, almost as if he were absorbing it, _feeding._

The others are behind him were completely paralyzed with terror, they could only watch as their friend practically strangled the creature in his hand.

Just when they thought the poor creature was going to pop, Clockwork gasped and everything set back into place. His eyes turned Amber, his fangs retracted, the aura disappeared and he… let go of the ghost.

It stayed there, as if paralyzed in mid-air, it stopped screaming, but the look of terror on its face was quite obvious.

Clockwork took a step back, seemingly startled by what had transpired.

All of a sudden, Danny shot out of the basement with thermos in tow

"Sorry it took so long guys, Dani's on the last bit right now", he then turned to Clockwork and noticed the ghost in front of him, "oh, I missed one." He quickly sucked it into the thermos.

Clockwork looked back at the others they were all gaping at him.

"What?" asked Danny noticing their stares?

Clockwork shook his head and phased down to lab, the humans followed.

" What's going on?!" asked Danny, slightly miffed about being the last one left the living room, but quickly followed his friends.

* * *

Dani was busy wrangling up the stray ghosts that had been flying around, when Clockwork suddenly appeared, she let out a startled squeak but he payed her no mind, still in his stupor, he managed to stumble to the edge of the portal grasping for support.

Dani gasped

Non sentient ghosts be damned.

"Clockwork are you ok?"

He stood at the edge of the portal breathing deeply, eyes closed, when he opened them, he gave Danielle what could be described as _superior_ to one of Danny's lopsided grins.

"I'm fine, I simply need to return to my tower, my apologies for leaving in the midst of the movie, but it was... _fun,_ thank you".

And with that, he disappeared in a portal of blue, _red and green._

Jazz, Danny and his friends made it down time to see and hear Clockwork's departure.

Dani turned to look at them.

"What the heck was that about?"

"I have no idea", replied Danny

"Hey", asked Tucker "where are all the ghosts?"

They all looked at Dani.

"Hey don't ask me" she shrugged they all left when Clockwork did."

* * *

"That was foolish, I'm going to have to apologize to the children later", he muttered to himself.

Back in his tower, his human disguise faded, he clutched his head, he was in pain, _no he was in agony._

He stumbled forward. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, **I can't,** ignore it, **I must**_ **.** As he pushed forward another wave of pain flowed through him.

 _"Damn"_ He hissed, one hand holding his head, the other holding on to the edges of the doors as he continued walking down the hallway.

Walking down this hallway, a particular room was open.

"Oh Clockwork"

"What do you want Dan", hissed Clockwork through clenched fangs.

"You go out all day with my younger self then come back and this is the greeting I get?"

Clockwork rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine how was your day Dan, enjoying the nice cold metal of the thermos?"

"Jeez, someone's testy today, what the kid got beat up by dash and you couldn't protect him?

Clockwork rolled his eyes again.

"No Dan-"

"Then what-"

"Look, I have a headache, I'm going to my room so leave me be"

"Aww, did the wittle kids tucker the big time master out?"

You could practically feel the smirk on Dan's face,

Clockwork's eye twitched.

"Why did you come back so late, hmm, did Jasmine bore you with all her psychology?

He gripped his staff tighter, _twitch._

"Or better yet, Foley tried to introduce you to techno."

His fangs were grating, _twitch._

"Oh! maybe Samantha showed you something that dark and morbid, imagine that you, the Master of Time afraid of something that goes bump in the night".

He was about to retort, when an entirely new wave of pain hit him. His eyes, a crimson flare.

 _Twitch, twitch..._

"Or was something my stupid yourself did-"

 _Crack_

" **GOD DAMNIT DAN, SHUT UP YOU INFURIATING WASTE OF ECTOPLASMIC ENERGY!** "

Everything was silent, the clocks stopped, Dan was quiet and Clockwork instantly felt guilty.

"Dan I- I", he sighed, "I'm going to bed".

* * *

Walking down the long hallway once more, he still felt guilty, he had only shouted at Dan once, but he didn't mean to this time, he was in serious pain.

The pangs from his core, were growing stronger, they were giving him an even bigger headache.

And the constant scratching wasn't helping. Wait... _Scratching?_ He turn left, the source, a slightly opened door, what was inside, had him shocked.

Some of the non-sentient ghosts his young charges were fighting, he probably brought them to his Tower with his abrupt teleportation.

He quickly closed the door, instantly a pang of pain from his core brought him to his knees.

He clutched his head, **_a ghost,_** _no portal, I can wait for a portal tomorrow **, no ghost, ghost, ghost now, ghost present,** no, **no tomorrow**_ , no, ** _now, now, now!_**

He caved...and phased through the door.

* * *

 **AN/: Poor Cw, Couldn't fight it any more could you?**


	6. Very,very wrong

**AN/:** **Enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"I think you guys should go after him."

"Yeah Danny, Tucker's right, he was acting really weird".

"I know Sam but-"

"They're right Danny, I saw him, the way he held onto the portal like if It were a life line, and before he got there, he was in-in a trance or something, he looked like Tucker at a meat buffet".

"But Dani-"

"She's right little brother, there's something wrong with Clockwork and I think you two should go check it out".

"Fine, fine you win, I'll go"

"We'll go", corrected Dani

"Alright, _We'll go,_ look, it's not that I didn't want to go before, it's obvious something's not right, but I just have a feeling were not gonna like what we find."

* * *

"Waste of ectoplasmic energy huh?" muttered Dan to himself, "somethings not right with that phrase, energy, _energy,_ hmm, his energy did feel strange when I sensed him, it felt, _no it was_... **_Primal._**

Dan smirked, "Good to know that the mighty Time Master is capable of such mundane things".

"Well, well, well, I'll would like to see how this turns out for Ya Clocky!"

He chuckled, until it turned into a full blown laugh.

As the trapped Phantom continued to cackle, the afore mentioned Time Master was still behind a _certain_ door.

* * *

Danny and Dani flew across the Ghost Zone straight to the Time Citadel.

Upon getting there, they stopped just outside the door, there was an ominous feeling present, a _warning_ , like they shouldn't be there.

The Phantoms shivered as the _warning_ went down their spines.

They look to each other both terrified, but their friend was more important than their fear, so they pushed it aside, along with the giant wooden doors, and entered.

It was dark and quiet, well the clocks were ticking but it was kind of...different, it added even more to the ominous feeling.

Once again, they brushed aside their fear and began to do what they had come for, finding and helping their friend.

"Clockwork!"

"clockwork!"

"Clockwork!"

They look all around, he was not in any of the usual places he would bring them, by the Time Screens, in the living room or even rarely the kitchen, so they decided to check in his quarters.

They had no idea where it was or what it looked like, but they decided that trial and error would be the case until their friend was found.

* * *

They continued to walk forward, down the dimly lit hall, the young Phantoms passed by various doors.

Sensing a familiar aura, a being behind a door snapped up.

The original and clone kept going, unaware of what lied ahead.

"I wouldn't be looking for him, if I were you"

They gasped, and turned to the door the voice came from.

Opening it they saw a single table and on it, the thermos.

"Dan", hissed Danny.

"Yes?" asked Dan sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Clockwork?!"

"Oh, why should I tell you?"

"You said you wouldn't go there if I were you, well I'm not you, now I want to know what's going on!"

Dan let loose one of his usual maniacal cackles.

Danny grit his teeth.

"Damn it Dan, answer me!

"How 'bout you go find out for yourself, but keep in mind, I'm warning you, what you find won't be pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, who is this female?" Questioned the Dark Phantom

"I know it's not Sam or Jazz and I sure as hell know _it's not Valerie_."

"It's none of your business who she is Dan."

"It is my business, she asked me a question and I would like to know why she seems so... _familiar_.

"Like I said it's none of your business, now tell me what's wrong with Clockwork!"

"Didn't I tell you to find out yourself?"

"Urrgh! Why I oughta!"

"Danny calm down, go find Clockwork, I'll get him to talk"

"But-"

"But nothing", the girl said sternly.

"Oh, you better listen to her Dannyboy."

"Shut it Dan!"

Strangely enough, the elder phantom complied.

"Danny!"

Said boy huffed in aggravation, but eventually relented.

"Fine, try to get as much information from him as possible". He said, gesturing to Dani while giving a glare to the now silent thermos.

"You got it"

With that Danny left.

* * *

The second he left, Dan started.

"All right girl speak up, do you know who I am?"

"Yes"

"Do you know what I am?"

"In the same boat as me"

 _Interesting_

"Really, why is that?"

"Clockwork"

 _This brat's clever, I like it._

"Why are you here?"

"I'm one of Clockwork's charges."

"Is that so, who are you?"

"I'm Danielle phantom, Dani with an 'i'".

"Another phantom, hmm, are you from a different timeline?"

"No, I'm from Danny's, not yours, so I'm in the present one."

 _Hmm, that explains why I don't know her._

"All right then, why do you feel so familiar?"

"What?"

"I said you feel familiar."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean your aura, it feels just like my younger self's, maybe not the same but similar, explain."

"Hold on there big guy, I answered most of your questions, so it's only fair if I ask you some of my own."

"All right I'll bite kid what you want to know?"

"What's wrong with Clockwork?"

Dan paused for a moment, then laughed.

"Heh, he's **_hungry_**."

"What?"

"Oh, so you _don't_ know?" He sniggered, "allow me to explain."

* * *

Danny continued searching, opening every door he found but he was unsuccessful, he was about to go further, when he heard some sounds.

 _Squelching, ripping, tearing._

Just outside the door, the ominous feeling hit Danny at full force, he knew something was wrong, _something was very, **very** wrong._

* * *

 **AN/: Careful Danny don't want to get into trouble do** **you?**


	7. Purple

**AN/:** **Because, I didn't update yesterday like I said I would, I combined updates for chapt 7 & 8 so it's a bit long, but I'm sure you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Danny slowly opened the door, it creaked quietly.

As he was about to enter, Dani popped up behind him. He let a small but shrill, _totally manly shriek_ , (that his clone would probably not let him live down, even though he would deny it.)

She smirked at him, but nodded apprehensively for him to fully open the door.

He nodded back, they entered and what they saw before them left them in shock.

* * *

There he was, their friend, The Master of Time fangs out, dripping with ectoplasm,  
claws grasping, _prey._

The length of his claws were not completely seen, they were buried deep in the throat of a non-sentient ghost.

The ghost he was currently holding, was screaming but its screams might as well be mere whispers as the hand in its throat cut off most off the sound.

A white aura was surrounding the ghost, it then spread to Clockwork as he pressed into the center of the creature.

The poor thing continued to scream and squirm in his hand, the corner of his mouth twitched, a fanged grin, the screaming ghost suddenly began shrinking, _aging_ and then... it disappeared.

The unnoticed Phantoms had a feeling that the ghost did not turn invisible and that it would not be returning.

"Clo-clockwork?" Asked Dani fearfully.

He spun around and hissed at them!

Now they could truly see the extent...

His hair was wild, eyes blazing red, his fangs and mouth were completely coated in ectoplasm and his claws- _oh god his claws._

In one the other one they apparently didn't see, was a little green ghost, or what was left of one, it barely had a body, only its tiny head which was letting out the most pitiful miniature screams of pain.

In the other was a small but obvious sphere, likely the core of the ghost that "disappeared".

It began to pulse white before it slowly turned to ashes, which then vanished, like its owner, without a trace.

* * *

The fearful expressions of his young charges seem to snap Clockwork back into reality. His fangs and claws retracted, the little ghost squirmed free, the Time Master's eyes stopped glowing but they were wide.

He had snapped and at his charges no less! He had crossed a line he set to avoid; he took a shaky step back.

"y-you were not supposed to be here". **" _You were not supposed to see me like this_ ".**

The Phantoms were not sure if the last part was truly for them or if Clockwork was speaking to himself.

He wasn't looking at them anymore, not really, he was facing them, but his eyes seemed far too wide to actually see anything, he began drifting to the further wall, _skittish.  
_  
Dani thought he looked ready to bolt at any second, of course she wouldn't let him.

She approach him very carefully, one slow step  
at a time, hands out, _calm down._

"It's all right Clockwork it's ok".

The closer she came the further he backed up, wide eyed.

"It's all good, just calm down, ok?"

He backup further into the wall.

Dani's eye twitched, she glared at the male in front of her.

 **"I said, calm down".**

Both Danny and Clockwork quickly sank to the floor, the latter slowly began wiping the ectoplasm off his face, he phased it off his hands and rubbed down his wild hair.

To anyone, it would seem as if were quickly putting himself together, but the Phantoms could see passed the facade, it was like one they themselves used, _it was to hide shame._

They noticed his appearance was still drastically dishevelled but at least he was not shaking anymore.

"Look Dan explained it to me, Danny and I are not going to judge you or anything, so just calm down all right?" she said as she placed an arm around his shoulders.

She was practically full on hugging him but, something told her that the poor guy needed it, especially when he held her back.

After calming Clockwork down a bit, Danny was quick to ask the question that had been nagging him from the beginning.

"Soo, care to explain what's going on here?"

Dani shifted a bit.

"Well, um, according to Dan"...

* * *

"Ghosts are made of ectoplasm and are but all considerable means dead, yet we can eat and sleep just the same as anything living, why is that?"

Dani pondered the question.

"I-I don't know".

"Me neither, but it's called an afterlife for something, ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with-?"

"Patience"growled out the voice, edging with irritation.

The clone wisely shut up.

"Some ghosts," he continued, "can eat human food but it simply changes into ectoplasmic energy. When ghosts eat they don't really receive much energy than sleeping or just resting, it's when they feed is when the real energy comes in."

"What's th-?"

"Trust me, there is a difference, see in eating food it's turned into minute ectoplasmic energy, enough to keep awake, but not enough to serve any other purpose".

"Ok, so what's feeding?"

"That my dear girl, is exactly _what Clocky is doing"_

Dani gulped, but waited for him to continue.

"There are two types of feeding, but it's basically when a ghost acquires raw ectoplasm, and makes larger amounts of ectoplasmic energy for their core."

He paused, "You catching on so far or do I need to slow down kid"?

"Y-yeah, I got it", she licked her lips and swallowed her throat was extremely dry for some reason.

She had a feeling she wouldn't like what she learnt next, but it was too late to turn back anyway, "what else happens."

"Well how do you think they get the ectoplasm in the first place?"

Dani thought for a moment, then gasped.

"Exactly"

"Y-you're kidding?!"

"Nope it is perfectly natural, see it depends on the type of ghost, you could easily pick a non-sentient one and bite his neck off and suck out its insides, or pick one that can really give you a _challenge_."

Dani withdrew herself in disgust and then realize something.

"Wait you said there was two types, what's the other one?"

"This one depends on the type of _feeding_ ghost, its power and core type are what's important here".

"Why?"

"Because this alternative means to feeding depends on the type of energy the ghost would feed on".

"So, instead of ectoplasm the feed on already made energy?"

"In a sense yes, but put it this way, Embers core type is heat but she didn't feed on fire, she feeds from the emotion she gets-"

"When they call her name!"

"Right, so she feeds on attention, now being that she's got a fire core she can survive in heat and even get some energy from it, but put her in a cold region she'd lose energy and _if she stays there long enough, it would cause her to fade"._

Dan had said that last sentence with so much malice, that Dani had to back away a bit.

But she steeled herself and pressed on.

"What about Clockwork?"

"Him, I'm not sure, his core is Time judging by the fact that he's got a clock in his _goddamn chest_ , but not really sure how you can feed anything 'time' when you're in the timeless realms, so I'm guessing he does space, like a portal or something, the bastard would probably take energy from natural portal till it would shut in on itself."

Dani nodded to herself, it did make sense.

"You said he's hungry so he's feeding and I'm guessing is not a portal, so how do you know?"

"Because, I can sense it, just like I can sense other presences inside the tower, that and all the signs were there."

"What signs?"

"You know someone else really ought to be telling you this."

"Well you're already doing it, so why not continue?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you still want to my answer to your whole _What's my Origin_ question."

"Fair enough, but you're a little too good at manipulating people."

"It takes manipulator to know one"

"Touché."

"So what are the signs?"

"Well, it's simple, first it's like a nag, it bothers you but it's not enough to debilitate you, if wait too long then the damage starts."

"What kind of Damage?" asked Dani, suddenly fearful for her Time Keeping friend

"Nothing really, it just starts hurting, nothing big but when you ignore it for _too long,_ that's when it starts to hurt like hell, kinda _the equivalent of_ _getting shot by your own core."  
_  
"Why?"

"Because, it's the place that needs energy the most."

"So it basically sends a signal as pain."

"Basically, if you ignore the pain, which Clocky likely did, it get its worse you get tired, grumpy, and then **_you snap at an innocent being in a thermos!_**

Dani laughed at this.

"Being that he had rapid ass Mood swings and I know he's not pregnant."

Dani snorted.

"I easily chalked it up to him being _hungry,_ thing is, he's in his lair."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Normally when a ghost is in their lair they don't have to worry about feeding much, as it provides them with a good amount of energy and from fact that he's actually _hungry_ , means that he hasn't been feeding _enough."_

"I see, ok, just one more question."

"And what's that?"

"What happens when a ghost doesn't feed for a while?"

"That's easy, they lose control, their primal instincts take over"

"And?"

 ** _"They go wild."_**

* * *

"Well that explains a lot, you really should've eaten sooner."

Dani simply nodded in agreement to her original's statement.

Clockwork eyed his charges.

"I swear, I'm surrounded by morbid people"

"Yep, after all were the best kind of people" quipped Dani

Clockwork looked at them again, he chuckled.

The partial screams and cries from the tiny ghost head that had been squirming around, caused the slightly calmed tension to return at full force that is until Dani picked it up.

The screaming thing could hardly float, much less survive  
anywhere in its sad state.

"Here eat it" said Dani holding out to Clockwork

"What?"

"I said eat it"

"I heard, just w-why?"

"Just finish it, it doesn't make sense wasting".

"but-"

"but nothing, I said eat it"

"You, might wanna eat it", supplied Danny nervously as he slowly butt-scooched away from his clone who apparently was scarier than a fanged Clockwork.

"He'd better, if not I'll force it down his throat."

Now Clockwork wanted to scootch away, but his pride and Danielle's glare stopped him dead.

He gulped but opened his mouth, fangs instantly present as she held the creature over them, in one bite, _squelch._

"There, was that so hard jeez!"

Danny looked slightly startled, while Clockwork ducked his head and licked his lips.

"And you do that again!"

This time both males looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You keep hiding your face like it's something to be ashamed of, its natural, it's gross but natural, it's like giving birth", she explained exasperatedly.

"You're not going to hate someone for giving birth, just like we're not going to hate you for eating, honestly, what makes you think you had to hide this?!"

"Well, I-uh-it's compli-"

"It's not complicated at all Clockwork"

"Yeah, Dani's right, sure if you wanted to keep this private, I get it, but when was the last time you ate-erm fed?"

Clockwork didn't answer.

Dani did.

"It had to be a long time, after all when we got here you were in a frenzy, when you left the lab there were at least ten ghosts flying around, when you were gone it was empty, we come here and find you with the last two, and all of them where bigger than me".

He didn't answer, so Danny piped in this time.

"She's right, isn't she, Clockwork?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Thought so"

They both look back at Dani.

"Ok, so we have to make sure he leaves the tower make sure he takes a break and make sure he eats, well looks like we're babysitters"

"Huh, I guess we are"

Clockwork looked at his charges, who were now both standing, smiling, _after what they just seen._

 ** _Truly amazing_**

"Great, I'm getting babysat by ones who can't even do simple math"

A simultaneous "Hey", was their response and only his warning before they both hug tackled him.

"Really?" his face no longer held emotion, but his tone was amused.

Never have they been so glad to not see an emotion on the Time Keeper's face.

"You know you love us!"

"Yes, unfortunately", said the elder ghost as he ruffled the hair of both his charges, "It never ceases to amuse me when you two talk at the same time."

"We're working on it" said Danny.

"It annoys everyone, and it's tons of fun!"

"Oh, how so, Danielle?"

"Because, sometimes, we do it without noticing!"

"And that's why it's fun!" their laughter was synced just as their previous sentence.

Clockwork couldn't help but laugh with them as well.

* * *

Looking around the room Dani huffed.

"Clockwork, you're such a messy eater!"

"Yeah, this is going to take forever to clean up," said Danny is he to survey the room.

"Actually," said Clockwork as he snapped his fingers and all the ectoplasm seeped into the floor and disappeared, the entire room was clean.

"Or not", said Danny "I gotta learn how to do that!"

"Yeah especially with how your room looks"

"Dani!"

Both she and Clockwork laughed at the boy, who was now blushing green with freckles.

By the time, Danny got his green blush under control his phone rang, apparently it was Jazz calling.

"...yeah, we're ok"  
"...he's fine..."nothing was wrong Jazz..."it was just a ghost thing?"...yeah, I know that wasn't too convincing, but he's fine, we're fine everything's good.

..."What do you mean you don't believe me?"... "Ok, true, but hey!" ...hey, you know what how bout you talk to him"

At hearing this, Clockwork quickly shook his head, mouthing a "No" and internally praying Daniel would listen.

"He said no...

Clockwork sighed in relief

..."What, Jazz, come on, I told you we're fine  
... "Alright, Alright, jeez!"

Danny pressed a button on his phone and all hell broke loose.

"Clockwork!"

Said being winced at the rough voice through the speaker.

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Good"

He blinked, there was no way this was _so_ easy.

" **Of all the immature things, you almost give us a heart attack, since when do you have fangs?!"  
**  
There it is.

"Jazz, just calm down, calm down and asked your questions slowly"

"Danny, I'm not a child"

I know you, but yelling in my ear doesn't exactly help my situation"

"What situation?" her voice instantly worried.

"Oh, you know, the one where I'm stuck listening to you shout in my ear".

"That was real mature, but I still want to know what's going on"

So after explaining the gruesome details of ghost hunger to her, Sam and Tucker who were apparently in the room listening in, they were now fully caught up and were currently mulling over ideas, on how to handle the situation.

 _For next time._

Clockwork was expecting them to hate him, detest him or even be disgusted with him, but no, here they were discussing topics on whether they should capture some ghosts, _Non sentient of course_ , in case he needed them.

 ** _I swear these children._**

Clockwork shook his head and chuckled, amused.

As if fate would have it Jazz heard him.

"You know if this keeps up, you should tell that dream guy".

You could her smirk.

"Who, Nocturne?" questioned Danny

"I could go get him, if you want", offered Dani, thought she was just as confused as Danny.

"No, I don't want to have deal with another of his rants."

"Wait, this happen before?" asked Danny looking at the now silent Time Master.

"Hmm, maybe we should get him." stated Dani with a smirk

 ** _Evil child_**

"If you do, I'll never help you with your history homework"

"Are you bribing me?"

"That depends are you going to go?"

"Whoa, whoa, hey, if the Master of Time is bribing people I want in, I won't look for Nocturne if you help me with my history, I want my B bumped up to an A".

The ghosts in the Citadel all turned to Danny's hand, were Sam's voice called out from the phone.

Clockwork smirked "Deal."

"Hey, if she's in, I want in, my C needs to be a B,that way I can make mama proud."

You could practically hear the smile on Tucker's face.

All of them laughed.

Danny and Dani beamed "well, were in on this deal too!"

"All right and you Jasmine?"

"My part of the deal is that you a take a bath and rest for a bit and then you come tomorrow and we make you the best food you have ever tasted".

Danny cut in, "Uh, you know it doesn't work that way."

" I'm well aware, Danny, but there needs to be a reason for him to come tomorrow."

"I'm flattered Jasmine, but I can't afford to skip work."

"You did today, even though you weren't supposed to given the condition you were in, so one more day won't hurt."

Clockwork blinked at her logic, he couldn't deny that.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." with that she hung up the phone.

Clockwork stared at the phone half expecting Jasmine's voice scold him again.

Danny put his phone away.  
"So", he began.

"So?" Clockwork questioned back.

"So you heard her" answered Dani, "take a shower and then get your butt to bed".

"You're serious?"

"Like cancer" they both replied

He sighed "Ok fine, honestly this is just as bad as getting one Nocturne's rants", he muttered out loudly, as he acceded some stairs to his quarters "actually no, it's worse because, I'm getting ordered around by children!"

The two phantoms laughed, they only left when they heard the notable sound of a shower pouring, well one did.

When Clockwork exited the shower, (fully dressed in his usual garb, only with his wet hair down) he looked to see if his charges had left.

After not seeing or hearing them, he believed they were gone, so as the workaholic _he is not,_ he went to Time screens and there lo and behold was Danielle.

"Bed"

"but-"

"but nothing, _**Bed**_ " she said pointing to the direction of his room

"Fine", he grumbled stomping his feet up the stairs so childishly that Dani could've laughed, well, she did, but after he left.

* * *

When Danny finally came back, Dani suggested they find Clockwork and see if he actually had listen to them.

When they found him, well when they found his room, (it had turned out to be the top-right middle one), it was huge and purple and right on top of his purple sheets, The Master of Time himself was dead asleep.

They chuckled, but pulled the sheets over the sleeping Time ghost, _intangibility came in handy sometimes,_ they closed the door slowly, then left.

* * *

The next morning Clockwork was surprised to see that in his screen room, there was a yellow plus star, a thermos, the pocket watch he won at the Amusement Park and a white envelope.

He opened the pocket watch to see a picture of him squished between Danny and Dani, Tucker on the left with his signature peace sign, Jazz on the right with a kind smile and Sam in the bottom middle, arms extended as she was the one taking the picture.

He recalled that Samantha taken that picture before he had gotten on the first ride.

There was a note on the watch he didn't notice before, it was Jasmine's hand writing.  
 _  
Hi Clockwork, I hope you slept well, do make sure that you remember our deal or I'll have the Phantom duo drag you here and bother you into next week! :)_

 ** _"She can make a threat and have a smile at the end, I'm not sure if I should be impressed or worried."_**

On the yellow star, which Danielle had won at the Amusement park, a note was also there in her hand writing.

 _This is now for you, it's really soft, should help you sleep better. PS. if you read Jazz's note, be worried._

His eyes widened.

He opened the white envelope and hoped that it would be a little less terrifying.

There was a letter was inside, it was Daniel's writing.

 _Hope you're feeling better and hope you actually slept a couple hours, I mean seriously dude, you got to take better care of yourself, im pretty sure you know why the thermos is there, but anyway the others got me to talk to them, I wasn't depressed, ok I kind of was, but I got over it! I was thinking I wouldn't have much time spent with my friends, Then I realized, that even if you have all of the time in the world, it doesn't matter, it's best to spend it with your friends and family._ _So I will and you should know that includes you, so expect me and Dani there quite a lot. Oh, speaking of, she says for me to warn you about Jazz's note._

His eyes widened again **_Jesus Christ Jasmine_**.

He continued reading

 _And by the way there a few pictures from Sam in the envelope._

He noticed the pictures from the Amusement park that Samantha managed to snap.

He looked carefully at the pictures he had picked up, it had captions presumably in Tucker's hand writing.

It was a picture of all of them on the Roller coaster, he was in between his charges, who were screaming in delight, while him, not so much, his hair stood up completely, so did the hybrids' beside him, indicating that the picture was taken at the drop. He then read the caption and chuckled with Amusement.

 _"Pfft, who needs gravity?!"  
_  
The next picture had Samantha's writing.

It was a picture of him, eyes closed hugging on to Danielle in the car, while she was playing with his hair and Danny was tapping on his legs.

 _"Aww, look at this,"_

Clockworks face turned purple...

* * *

 **AN/: There we go! Clockwork, you didn't think that Sam would let you off the hook so easy, did you** **?**


End file.
